Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724
Über mich selbst left|150pxHallo, Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Wer mich nicht kennt, dem sei verraten, dass ich der Gründer dieses Wikis bin. Genau genommen entstand dieses Wiki am 01. März 2009 nach einem Streit in einem anderen Wiki. Naja, wie auch immer (XD) ich liebe es sehr eigene BIONICLE-Geschichten zu schreiben und orientiere mich dabei stark an der original-Story. So entstand mein Geschichten-Schreiber-Wahn: Ich fand das deutsche Fan-Fiction-Wiki (Wiki-Nui Fanfiction, das allerdings nicht mehr aktiv ist) und begann mir eigene Gedanken über eine Story zu machen und fand einen Anschluss. Meine Story sollte genau nach "Die vielen toten von Toa Tuyet" spielen, einer Geschichte, die in der Originalstory vorhanden ist. Zunächst war es meine Absicht einfach eine Geschichte nach der anderen zu schreiben, aber langsam formte sich eine ganze Storyline, so begannen auch Geschichten paralell zu spielen oder sogar von der Vergangenheit meines Universums zu berichten. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 18:17, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Meine Kreationen left|150px|So sieht mein Zimmer aus, wenn ich geMoCt habe XD Ich MOCe sehr gern und auch sehr viel, nur nicht in letzter Zeit, da meine Batterien verbraucht sind XD, meine aller erste MOC war Tuyet. Diese MOC finde ich ziemlich gut, das liegt aber bestimmt nur daran, dass sie eben meine erste war. Eine meiner besten und auch meine zweite MOC war Teridax, und so entwickelte es sich, dass ich am liebsten Titane baue. Ich glaube ich kann sagen, dass ich gut MOCen kann, da ich schon fünf mal im MOC des Monats gewonnen habe. Aus diesem Grund sehe ich mich auch eher als der MOCer, als der der gute Geschichten schreibt, auch wenn ich meine eigene Story gelungen finde denke ich, dass ich eher durch meine MOCs auffalle als durch meine Geschichte. Bauaufträge right|190px Ich baue natürlich gerne MOCs für euch, wenn ihr das wollt. Dazu müsst ihr mich bitte auf meiner Diskussion fragen. Eröffnete dann ein neues Thema mit dem Titel "Bauauftrag", ich werde euch dann antworten ob ich die Herausforderung annehme. Bitte achtet darauf, ob ich momentan Aufträge annehme. ICH NEHME MOMENTAN KEINE BAUAUFTRÄGE AN! Zu meinen MOCs MOCs, die die Wahl zum MOC des Monats gewonnen haben: *Artakha-Läufer *Atakus *Teridax *Brutaka *Gavorak *Bahgami *Titan *Terzon Eigene Geschichte center|250px ---- In meiner 1. Story geht es vor allem darum ein eigenes Universum nahe zu bringen. Der Ursprüngliche Gedanke kam durch meine Geschichte im Lego-Club. Damals hatte ich eine große Begeisterung für Tuyet, und schrieb gleich meine erste Story über sie. Aber mit der Zeit öffneten sich immer mehr Möglichkeiten und ich begann das ganze Paralelluniversum der Welt von Idekria zu erforschen, dabei kam meine Story heraus, die aus 28 Epen und 15 Kurzgeschichten. Daraus entwickelten sich auch für mich meine Favoriten: *Sunset Mansion *Alliance of Life *Shadows of the Past *The Warriors of Kyoshi *Darkness Rises Again Hier findest du eine Gallerie aller Cover meiner Geschichten. Darunter steht der Titel, der direkt zu der Story verweist. Bitte lest ab und zu eine meiner Storys, würde mich freuen, weil ich wirklich hart daran gearbeitet habe. Galerie Hier gibts eine Bildergalerie, mit den Covern aller meiner Geschichten: Bild:TUYETS~1.JPG|Das Cover zu: Tuyets Reise Bild:Unbenannt.jpg|Das Cover zu: Eine Welt ohne Toa Bild:Der_Große_Krieg_Cover_(2).jpg|Das Cover zu: Der Große Krieg Bild:Reise_nach_Olda_Nui.jpg|Das Cover zu: Reise nach Olda Nui Bild:Cover_Getrennte_Wege.jpg|Das Cover zu Getrennte Wege Bild:Südlicher_Kontinent_in_Gefahr-_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr Bild:Suche_nach_der_maske_des_lichts,_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Suche nach der Maske des Lichts Bild:Logbuch_des_Suchtrupps_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Logbuch des Suchtrupps Bild:Rahkshicdtakanuva.PNG|Das Cover zu: Abschied eines Helden Bild:The_nether_World_cover.gif|Das Cover zu: The nether World Bild:Die_Begrabenen_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: The buried Ones Bild:Dark_Mirror.jpg|Das Cover zu: Dark Mirror Bild:What_a_beautiful_Wedding.jpg|Das Cover zu: What a beautiful Wedding Bild:The_blue_Being,_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: The Blue Being Bild:What_a_Pitty.jpg|Das Cover zu: What a Pitty Bild:Die_letzte_Sonnenwende.jpg|Das Cover zu: Die letzte Sonnenwende Bild:Tuyet`s_letzte_Reise.jpg|Das Cover zu: Tuyets letzte Reise Bild:Selfless_Dead.jpg|Das Cover zu: Selfless Dead Bild:Bara_Magna_Grün.png|Das Cover zu: Bara Magna Bild:Shadows_of_the_Past.jpg|Das Cover zu: Shadows of the Past Bild:Beginning_of_Life.jpg|Das Cover zu: Beginning of Life Bild:Dead_is_just_the_Beginning.jpg|Das Cover zu: Death is just the Beginning Bild:Cover_2.jpg|Das Cover zu: A Journey to Remember Bild:Desniy_lead_the_way.jpg|Das Cover zu: Destiny leads the Way Bild:Revenge_of_the_Resera.jpg|Das Cover zu: Revenge of the Resera Bild:Kirkaś_assignment.jpg|Das Cover zu: Krika´s assignment Bild:DictatorshiponBaraMagna.jpg|Das Cover zu: Dictatorship on Bara Magna Bild:The lost Mansion.jpg|Das Cover zu: The lost Mansion Bild:Alliance_of_Life.jpg|Das Cover zu: Alliance of Life Bild:Die_Maenaden.png|Das Cover zu: Die Maenaden Bild:Sunset_Mansion.jpg|Das Cover zu: Sunset Mansion Datei:Fight_for_Kanoya.png|Das Cover zu: Fight for Kanoya Datei:TIB.png|Das Cover zu: Toa Inara Blog Datei:AoL2_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Alliance of Life 2 Datei:Teridax_Returns.jpg|Das Cover zu: Return of Teridax Datei:Losk.png|Das Cover zu: League of six kingdoms Datei:Warriors_of_Kyoshi.jpg|Das Cover zu The Warriors of Kyoshi Bild:Cover.jpg|Das Cover zum Finale: Darkness Rises Again center|250px ---- So, das ist die Fortsetzung von Story 1, deren Finale bei den Benutzern gute Kritik erntete. Diese Story wird eine ganz besondere Herausforderung für mich werden, da die ersten drei Storys und das Finale schon geplant sind, aber für der anderen sechs Storys habe ich noch keine Ahnung. In dieser Geschichte wird Jadekaiser eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Vor allem wird es in meiner Story ab nun neue Feinde geben, wie die Dunklen Jäger, Bara Magna oder Nobis Nui. Ihr dürft gespannt sein. Galerie Hier gibts eine Bildergalerie, mit den Covern aller meiner Geschichten: Bild:A_Universe_in_Danger.jpg|Das Cover meiner zweiten Story Bild:Banish Teridax.png|Das Cover zu: Banish Teridax Bild:Takanuvas_Blog_II.png|Das Cover zu: Takanuvas Blog II Bild:ToON.png|Das Cover zu: Tales of Olda Nui Bild:The Island of Nobis Nui.png|Das Cover zu: The Island of Nobis Nui Bild:005.jpg|Das Cover zu: The Minotaur Bild:The_Hagah´s_Assignment.jpg|Das Cover zu: The Hagah's Assignment Bild:Stolen Ignika-Cover.png|Das Cover zu: Stolen Ignika Bild:A Legend Dies.png|Das Cover zu: A Legend Dies Bild:12_Toa-Stones.png|Das Cover zu: 12 Toa-Stones Bild:Last_Hope_-_Mirrorworld.png|Das Cover zu: Last hope - Mirrorworld Bild:CoD.jpg|Das Cover zu: The Crossroads of Destiny Bild:Jadekaiser´s Training - Erde.png|Das Cover zu Jadekaisers Training - Erde Bild:Jadekaiser´s Training - Luft.png|Das Cover zu Jadekaisers Training - Luft Bild:Jadekaiser´s Training - Feuer.png|Das Cover zu Jadekaisers Training - Feuer Bild:Jadekaiser´s Training - Wasser.png|Das Cover zu Jadekaisers Training - Wasser Bild:Jadekaiser´s Training - Licht.png|Das Cover zu Jadekaisers Training - Licht Bild:Jadekaiser´s Training - Schatten.png|Das Cover zu Jadekaisers Training - Schatten Bild:Jadekaiser´s Training - Schall.png|Das Cover zu Jadekaisers Training - Schall Bild:Jadekaiser´s Training - Magnetismus.png|Das Cover zu Jadekaisers Training - Magnetismus Bild:The Reawakening.png|Das Cover zu: The Reawakening Bild:How Kyoshi was Forgotten.png|Das Cover zu: How Kyoshi was forgotten Bild:How_Kyohsi_was_forgotten_2.png|Das Cover zu: How Kyoshi was forgotten II Bild:The_Art_of_Bloodbending.png|Das Cover zu: The Art of Bloodbending Bild:The Olda´s last Adventure.png|Das Cover zu: The Olda´s last Adventure Bild:Cover_(2).png|Das Cover zu: Die Reise ins Herz der Dunkelheit Kategorie:Bioniclemaster724 Kategorie:Benutzer